I Will Always Love You
by Dr.DanaStoweMD
Summary: Nick decides that Dana owes him the rest of that dance.


I Will Always Love You.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters or the song, which is by Dolly Parton, I will Always Love You.  
  
Summary- Nick's emergency in the ER wasn't that bad so he decides that Dana owes him the rest of that dance. Filler for Discharged, and a mention of Admissions. Nick meets Dana's replacement.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Who paged me!?" Nick yelled into the busy ER room.  
  
"I did Nick over here." Ed called back.  
  
Nick ran over to him and looked down into the terrified eyes of a six-year- old boy. "What do we have here?" Nick said as he put on his latex gloves. Ed pulled him out of the hearing distance of the child. "Could you set his arm for me I'm about due for a break." You paged me because you need a cigarette?" Nick asked in disbelief. "Look here, I was saying good-bye to a person who means a great deal to me and you cut it short for that?" "Well I." Ed stammered. " I think that you can wait a half an hour more for your break." Nick said as he pulled his latex gloves off and ran out of the ER doors to find Dana. "Lana have you seen Dana?" Nick asked as he scanned the busy room for her. "Yeah, but your too late she just left." "I'll try to catch her." Nick said as he ran for the parking ramp. "Good luck Biancavilla" Lana called after him. Nick looked at Dana's parking place, it was empty. Disappointment filled him he was to late. All the years he and Dana had known each other and he didn't even get to say good-bye they way he wanted to. He mentally kicked him self for not staying with her and helping her get pregnant. What he wouldn't give to see her, to hold her once more. Just then he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. There was Dana carrying a box trying to get in her car. 'Thank God.' Nick said to him self. He calmly walked up to her and took the car keys out of her hand. "Hey" he said. "Hi I though the ER called you." "They did but nothing that they couldn't handle on their own." "Oh could I have my keys back?" Dana asked. "Only if we can finish that dance." " Nick I need to get home to the girls and Mother. Please don't this any harder that it already is." "Just shut up and.." "Dance." Dana finished. "Ok give me the keys and then we'll dance." Nick handed the keys over to her. Dana put her box in the back seat and the she put a CD in the player and turned the music up. "Dolly Parton?" Nick question and laughed. "I thought you didn't like country." " Why don't you just shut up and dance?" Dana asked and then laughed. 'If I should stay I would only be in your way. So I'll go, but I know I'll think of you each step of the way And I will always love you  
  
I will always love you' Dana stepped into Nick's familiar and comforting embrace. They swayed to the music thinking over the past year that they had been working together at Rittenhouse.  
  
'Bitter-sweet memories that's all I have, and all I'm taking with me'  
  
Dana began to tear up. "We have been through a lot together, haven't we?" Nick smiled. "Yeah we have." A few tears fell down his face. 'Good-bye, please don't cry. We both know that I'm not what you need. I will always love you. I will always love you.' " I wish you would stay we could work it out. I mean we could get a place and." " Nick no that's not what you want." Nick tried to interrupt, but Dana continued. " The girls need a mom that's not working everyday, at least for now." Dana said. "It will give us the space that we need so we can get on with our lives and see other people with out getting in a fight." 'I hope life treats you kind. And I hope you have all you dream, I wish you joy and happiness, but above all of this I wish you love.' " Oh our fights weren't that bad were they?" " Well some of them." They both laughed. Then Dana became serious again. "Nick do me a favor and watch out for everyone. I don't want Bob to end up killing anyone." Nick laughed." He took an oath, do no harm I will I promise." Dana looked at him. " I mean it." "I promise." They were silent, listing to the music and enjoying each other's company probably for that last time for a while. 'I will always love you, I will always love you, I will always love you, and I will always love you.' As the song faded away Dana pulled back and looked into Nick's eyes. "I will always love you Nick" "The same goes for me." Nick said as he leaned forward and kissed her lips. Dana kissed him back briefly then pulled away as the tears were beginning to come. " I have to go." She said as she stepped out of his arms. 'Yeah." Nick said. " Well this is it." "I'll write to you, to everyone." Dana opened her car door. " Good-bye Dr. Biancavilla." " Bye Dr. Stowe." Nick said and winked at her. Dana got into her car slammed the door and drove away. Nick stood watching with tears in his eyes.  
  
Nick was woke from his daydream by a woman who wore scrubs and an army uniform under them. "Biancavilla? I'm Campbell RWHC." " Thanks for coming." He said lifelessly. He knew she was Dana's replacement he could just tell. He continued to work on the young women as he told her the girl's vitals. 'I guess life goes on' he said to him self.  
  
The End Please Review!! 


End file.
